


The Right Match

by SperaStella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Consensual, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Matchmaker Maz Kanata, Matchmaking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Orgasm, Rough Sex, Scenting, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Rey Kenobi is a spirited Omega from the small village of Nima who can’t find the right mate. Poe Dameron is an honorable Alpha who’s not sure he deserves happiness. All of that changes when Maz Kanata, the most renowned matchmaker in the country, gets involved.The ridiculous Mulan matchmaker + Modern AU + A/B/O fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This loosely follows A/B/O dynamics with some matchmaking elements. In this AU, Omega’s are matched to Alpha’s and if there is compatibility and a desire by the Alpha, they mate. Similar to other matchmaking traditions, the parties involved use an intermediary matchmaker, generally do not know each other until they first meet and are often young (18-25) when matched and mated. 
> 
> *** break = time / perspective jump  
> ** break = perspective change
> 
> Warning: Rey and Poe are both hard on themselves in inner dialogue.

“You might be the worst Omega I’ve ever met!” shouts a loud Alpha. 

“Yeah?! Well you’re definitely the biggest asshole I’ve ever met!” yells Rey as she storms out of the matchmaker’s house in a rage.

This was the sixth time Rey Kenobi indulged the village matchmaker in an attempt to find a mate. It only took five minutes for it to all fall apart. She kicks off her good flats and takes out the broach holding up her hair, shaking it free until it falls to her shoulders. “Hmph,” she sighs out loud, feeling slightly less restricted and practically jogging back to her house to get out of this stupid dress. How could the matchmaker think that idiot Alpha and Rey could ever be good mates?

She should have trusted her instincts and gotten out of there in the first thirty seconds of meeting him. To start with, the Alpha smelled like he dumped a whole bottle of cologne accelerant on himself. It was downright nauseating. If that wasn’t bad enough, the very first words out of his mouth were “Hey baby.” Not wanting to be completely rude to the matchmaker, Rey decided to try to stick it out. Big mistake. Over the next four minutes, he proceeded to talk endlessly about what a good provider he was, how much money he made, and how lucky she would be to be his mate. It was absolutely disgusting.

The final nail in the coffin so-to-speak was when he then tried to grab her arm and pull her close in order to scent without any warning whatsoever. As much as she dislikes it, Rey recognizes there are certain inescapable social traditions that come with being an Omega. The entire point to a matching after all is to scent in order to find a potential mate. Still, that doesn’t mean you need to be a complete grade A asshole about it. 

Rey swings open her front door and steps into the hallway, pausing for a moment as her adopted father, Ben Kenobi, eyes her loose hair and bare feet from the kitchen table.

“It went well then?” he chuckles.

I don’t want to talk about it” she huffs, storming upstairs, two steps at a time. She changes into jeans and a t-shirt and doesn’t bother answering the phone when it rings. Once finished, Rey returns downstairs and begins to make a sandwich. Ben watches her with interest but chooses not to say anything, idly reading the day’s paper. She lovingly hates this side of him; his seemingly unending patience wearing her down until she finally opens up. Plating her sandwich, she takes the seat opposite him at the table. “He was an asshole,” she states plainly without blinking and taking a bite. 

“I see.” 

_Again with the not saying anything..._

“You know it’s not like I want this to happen. Do you think I like being the talk of the town? The Omega who failed her sixth matching. I know…” She sighs trailing off apprehensively. “I know what is expected of me.” Despite his older age and never having children of his own, Ben had been a great father since he adopted her at the age of five. He taught her to be strong and independent even though she was Omega. Still, as he gets older, she knows he would be pleased to see her (happily) mated. 

He smiles warmly. “I know dear. You know it’s not your fault, right? Some Alpha’s just can’t handle a strong and spirited woman.” 

Rey snorts. “Yeah, well what you call strong and spirited the matchmaker calls stubborn and opinionated.” 

“Tomato tomato,” grins Ben. “In any case, the matchmaker called while you were upstairs. She is going to have a new matchmaker work with you, a woman named Maz Kanata out of Coruscant. From what I understand, she has matched some of the more prominent nobles in the city.”

“Great” Rey responds with sarcastic enthusiasm. 

Ben gives her the Dad look. “Maz will want to meet you first, she should be here in a few days.”

A matchmaker who is used to working with politicians and nobles. What could possibly go wrong? At this point, how much worse could a seventh failed match even be? 

“Sure thing,” Rey says, stuffing the last of her sandwich into her mouth. 

***

“Rey wait up!” a voice calls behind her. 

Looking over her shoulder, Rey spots her co-worker and best friend, Rose Tico, running to catch up with her. They have both worked as nurses at the local medical clinic for the past 2 years. “Hey honey, there is a woman in the reception lobby looking for you.”

“Oh, yea? Did she say what for?” 

“Wouldn’t say beyond that it’s personal.” A small guilty smile sneaks across Rose’s face. “Does this have anything to do with your matching the other day?”

Rey moans, giving Rose a look while handing her a patient chart. “Trust me, be very very very glad you are a Beta.” 

“It’s like I keep telling you sweetie...” calls Rose as Rey heads down the hallway towards reception. “You are way too good for those Alpha’s they keep matching you with!” 

When Rey gets to reception she looks around. There is a mother with her daughter, a group of teenagers who look like they were in a skateboarding accident, and an older woman reading one of the magazines in the corner. Taking an educated guess, she makes her way over to the woman.

“Hello, I’m Rey,” she says politely. “I was told you were looking for me?”

The woman looks up and Rey has muster every ounce of self-control to not laugh. The woman sitting in front of her is wearing the largest pair of glasses Rey has ever seen, which also happens to make her eyes look huge. 

“Ah yes dear, my name is Maz Kanata.” She puts the magazine down back in the rack and looks up at Rey with the most intense gaze. “I was told you would be expecting me.” 

Great, the matchmaker from Coruscant. “Um-Yes. Thank you for coming Mz. Kanata?” 

“Just Maz will do fine dear,” she says, still intently watching Rey before motioning to the chair beside her. “Would you like to sit? I thought we could have a quick chat.”

“Um here?” asks Rey looking around the busy reception area. 

“Here is as good a spot as any.” Sensing her reluctance, Maz adds, “I promise, this won’t take more than five minutes.” Nodding, Rey hesitantly takes a seat next to the woman, who is still, staring at her. Has she even blinked?

“I’m told by my colleague that you’ve been matched six times?”

“Yes”

Maz stares at her for another minute before speaking again. Seriously, it’s getting on the creepy side. “Tell me then dear, what do you want in a mate?”

“I um…I’m not sure that’s how it works?” 

It was an interesting question truth be told and not one Rey ever really thought about much given the societal stigma of being a good Omega meant finding a compatible Alpha who wants to have pups with you. It didn’t help that she was incompatible with every Alpha she had been matched with thus far and never really connected with any Alpha’s outside matching either. Admittedly, she found most Alpha’s to be arrogant, self-indulged idiots with only one thing on their mind. 

“I don’t know” she answers. “Someone nice maybe?”

Maz looks at her thoughtfully as the seconds pass by in silence. “You know dear...I see with more than just eyes.” 

Rey almost bursts out laughing. Clearly Maz recognizes the irony in such a statement? 

“In any case,” says Maz rising to her feet and putting her coat on. “I think have what I need. I will send word when I have someone I’d like you to meet.” She nods courteously and leaves the reception area without another word. 

Rey shakes her head in disbelief. What was _that_? Maz has what she needs? Normally, Rey spends at least two hours being interrogated by the matchmaker about every facet of her life before being proposed a match. (Though, look at what good that has done.) Trying to put the encounter out of her mind, she heads back inside to work. 

***

Poe Dameron drives the shovel further into the dirt. The rains last night made the ground a lot tougher than he had hoped. Unfortunately, he couldn’t wait for the ground to dry and needed to get these seeds planted today. Taking a drink of water from the canteen nearby, he looks over at his dog, Bea, lying a few meters away. 

“Want to help me finish?” he says, motioning the to row he has almost finished digging out.

Bea wags her tail and barks at him playfully.

Poe smiles. “Thought not.”

Several minutes pass by as Poe continues to dig the row when Bea gets up, ears back and attentive. She barks a few times before he looks up and sees his dad walking toward him. 

“I’m almost done here.”

Kes smiles. “Good mijo. When you are finished there is someone here to see you.” He motions up to the house. 

Poe nods. “Sure thing.” 

When he finishes planting the seeds, he washes his hands and collects Bea before heading up the ridge back to the house. A small black town-car sits in the driveway with the driver standing nearby talking to Kes. 

“Oh please tell me you are not here for the reason I think you’re here for?” grins Poe.

“I certainly am,” answers Maz with a straight face.

She’s got be kidding right? He sighs. “Maz, I told you before, while I appreciate you offering your assistance, I don’t think even you could find a match for me.” 

“Mijo, take that back, you are a perfectly respectable match for anyone.” scolds Kes. 

“See...” Poe laughs, pointing at his father. “I’m ‘perfectly respectable’...just what everyone wants to hear.” 

Kes frowns displeased. “You know that’s not what I meant. 

“Right.” he says, “Because what Omega could resist an old washed-up pilot who now works on a farm, lives with his dad, and whose best friend for the past year has been his therapy dog.” Bea barks at him and Poe laughs. "I'm sorry girl, you are lovely" He keeps the grin on his face though to hide the painful truths his own words bring. Life has not been kind to younger Dameron in recent years.

Maz’s face is as stoic as ever. “Are you done?” 

He frowns. “Yeah.”

“Good” she replies shortly. “ There is, in fact, someone I would like you to meet. She lives in Nima. We can drive over on Saturday.”

Poe throws his hands in the air. “Nima? That is like a three-hour drive from here!” 

“The best things in life are often the hardest to find dear.” smiles Maz. “I will see you at 8 AM sharp Saturday yes?” 

Looking from Maz to his dad to Bea, he can see there is no way to get out of this. Sighing he nods. “Saturday then.”

It’s not that Poe didn’t appreciate the effort Maz had made on his behalf, he just doesn’t think it will make much of a difference. He’s tried to find a mate ever since left the air force and each time it ends either in disaster or humiliation. He _is_ old. He _is_ damaged. And he _is_ a farmer. Those are not the qualities Omega’s want in a mate. Alpha’s are supposed to be strong, confident, and providers for their mates and pups; basically everything Poe is pretty sure he is not anymore. 

***

Rey tightens the towel around her as she stares into her closet. What to wear? It was already 12:30 PM on Saturday and she is running late. Maz had called two days earlier saying she had found an Alpha she wanted Rey to meet and to expect him at 1:00 PM on Saturday. In an effort to shake things up, Maz also suggested (insisted) she meet the Alpha at her home instead of the matchmaker’s. Ben graciously agreed to make himself scarce, traveling to Tatooine to visit a friend for the day. Naturally, though, the thought of having an Alpha in her home stressed her out and she spent most of Saturday morning cleaning and then re-cleaning the house. 

Settling on a green sun-dress, she keeps her hair down and compromises on the nicest pair of casual flat-wedges she owns. At this point, its speed and efficiency over style. Checking her phone one last time (12:53 PM), Rey heads downstairs and puts a pot of water on the stove. Despite the fact she’s done this six times already, the whole process still makes her nervous. As the minutes pass-by she prays to whatever deities exist in the universe to please at least make this matching go better than the last one. 

**

Poe decided to keep it relatively casual. If he was going to sit in a car for three hours driving to Nima, no point in being uncomfortable. He wore his ‘good’ jeans with a button-down and (at his father’s insistence) a blue blazer. He took a comb to his hair before he left Yavin, but three hours in the car and it was already back to its usual unruliness. 

Maz drops him outside the Omega’s house five minutes before one. He wanders around the sidewalk awkwardly for a few minutes trying to talk himself up to the task at hand. When did he get so bad at this? Oh, that’s right, when he put off getting mated for a decade so he could play soldier and then got fucked up in the head. Checking his watch, he sees its exactly one. Shit. He straightens himself up, approaches the house, and knocks on the door.

**

At exactly 1:00 PM on the dot, Rey is shaken out of her daze by a soft, but firm knock on the door. She takes a deep breath before getting up. Just breath. Checking herself one more time in the foyer mirror, she opens the door to find a rather handsome Alpha on the other side.

He is older than she expected, wearing nice but casual clothes. He has a short pleasant smile, dark brown curly hair, soft eyes, and a five-o’clock shadow that looks nearly as good as Tom Ellis’ in Lucifer. Even with five feet between them, she could pick up traces of his very Alpha scent. 

“Hello,” the Alpha says warmly.

Rey swallows deep into her throat at the sound of his voice. When she doesn’t respond right away he extends his hand. “I”m Poe. Poe Dameron.” 

Eyeing his hand for a moment, she takes it into her own, returning the handshake. “Rey. Rey Kenobi.”

He nods but remains standing on the outside of the doorway. At least three more seconds pass before she catches up. God, she is literally the worst Omega on the planet. Stepping aside, she gestures inside the house. “Would you like to come in?”

“Thank you” he nods, stepping inside. 

She guides him towards the living room. “We can sit in here if you like.” 

He nods once more, taking a seat on the couch on the other side of the room. Rey tries not to read too much into that while her inner Omega freaks out. She tells it to shut the fuck up. It’s not like it’s been particularly helpful in her last six matchings anyway. Something tells her that maybe, just maybe, this time will be different. She can’t explain it. It’s just a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot A/B/O...Then I saw Mulan this weekend, got this crazy idea, and now this monstrosity happened. As is typical in most of my fics, you get 2000 words before Rey and Poe actually meet lol. 
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter, maybe two if you are interested in seeing it continue. Let me know what you think in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place immediately following the previous one, so please read that first. 
> 
> Warning: Rey and Poe continue to deprecate themselves in inner dialogue similar to the previous chapter.

What the fuck was that? 

No more than thirty seconds in and Poe is pretty sure he already ruined this. What kind of idiot Alpha shows up to a matching and shakes hands with the Omega like its some business meeting or something? Ugggggh. What is wrong with him? She must have been so taken-back by him that she considered not even inviting him inside. He might have preferred that too. Now he gets to humiliate himself more in-front this very attractive Omega. 

To say Rey was not what he was expecting would be an understatement to be sure. She was young with gorgeous hazel eyes and hair that fell just above her shoulders. She wore a patterned emerald green sun-dress that seemingly fit perfectly to her slender frame and her smile…her smile was as radiant as sunshine on the clearest summer day in Yavin. How Maz could think this incandescent Omega would want him for a mate is beyond Poe’s understanding. In any case, he takes a seat on the couch and prays he can hold it together. 

**

Rey takes a seat in the armchair opposite Poe. 

“Would you like something to drink?” She asks with a short smile, motioning towards the kitchen. “Coffee or Tea? I put water on the stove. Or something else if you would prefer?” 

“Um, no thank you. I’m alright.”

Rey nods. This is awkward. Why did Maz insist they do this here in her home?

“You have a nice home,” he says as if reading her mind and breaking the silent tension that fell between them. 

“Thank you.”

“I’ve never been to Nima before.”

Rey laughs. “Not surprising. We’re kinda in the middle of nowhere out here. Just sand, sun, and some rocks if you are feeling lonely.” 

“I’ll say,” he chuckles in agreement.

Okay, she can totally do this. Just normal casual conversation. No need to make it weird. Who cares if the attractive Alpha is sitting in her living room. She can totally do this. “Where are you from Poe?”

“Yavin”

She tilts her head curiously. “Where is that?”

He looks shocked. “You don’t know where Yavin is?”

A slight pink blush rises to her cheeks. “I’ve um...I haven’t traveled much.” 

Unless she is mistaken, color also rises to his neckline. Also, why is she studying his neckline? Oh, that’s right…

“Right um...well Yavin is about 3 hours east of here.”

“Three hours!?” exclaims Rey, mouth open in disbelief. “You drove three hours to get here?!” 

“Yeah…” he answers feebly.

She shakes her head. “You’re crazy. No way I would drive three hours for a matching.” 

How anyone could be convinced to drive three hours for her is astonishing. Clearly Maz must have not told him about her previously failed six matches. No way an Alpha like Poe would travel this far to see an Omega as bad as her if he knew. No way. 

“I don’t know…” he responds cooly before turning his head slightly, leaning forward and grinning sheepishly. “Seems pretty good thus far…”

_AGH!_

Rey’s stomach does a somersault while her face flushes and turns the darkest shade of pink from ears to neck it might as well be red. She breaks his gaze and stares at her hands in her lap while her inner Omega does a victory lap. (She once again tells it to shut the fuck up while taking a deep breath.) 

“So um...what do you do for work?” she asks, desperately trying to change the subject to literally anything else.

**

Poe felt more like his old self at that moment than he had in over a year and a half, causing Rey to flush and smile from ear-to-ear. God, her smile was downright dangerous in the best way possible. And then just when it looked like he turned things around, reality sends him crashing back to earth. _Probably not the best choice of words all things considered._

“Well, I used to be in the Air Force,” he starts, “but I left a little over a year ago. Now I help run my family’s farm.”

He sighs and braces for impact. _Again, literally the worst choice in words Dameron._

This is usually the part of the conversation most Omega’s he’s met in the last year fain interest while looking for an excuse to leave. One Omega he met while out for drinks with his old Air Force buddies even excused herself to go to the bathroom and never came back. That was right about the time he gave up all hope of finding a mate. 

“Your family’s farm?” she asks.

If Poe is going to dig his own grave, might as well get it over it with quickly. No point in sugar-coating it. “Yeah...It’s my dad’s farm,” he continues, “I take care of most of the day-to-day business though as he’s getting older and it’s a lot for him to handle alone. We um...share the house.” 

But Rey doesn’t seem bored or disinterested, quite the opposite actually. “That’s cool, what do you grow? Fruit, vegetables, grains? Do you mainly sell wholesale or retail?” She blushes when a shocked expression rises to his face. He’s never met anyone genuinely interested that he’s a farmer. “We um...Nima isn’t exactly conducive to growing fresh food.” 

“Right,” he says with a short smile. “We sell mostly wholesale to local markets in town, but for festivals and other events, I’ll sometimes set up a booth. It’s mostly fruits with some vegetables on the farm. Our best selling would be Koyo Melon though.”

“Hmm, I love fruit, but I can’t say I’ve ever had Koyo Melon before.”

Poe’s short smile grows into a full-blown grin. “Oh, you’re going to have to try it then. I guarantee you’ll love it!”

Rey’s eyes grow wide for a moment and an awkward silence fills the room. _Oh shit._ His stupid Alpha brain finally catching up to the implication of his words: That she would come home with him. 

“I um…” he stutters, trying to recover. “I, I mean if you wanted..” his voice trailing off nowhere and his face heating up with every millisecond that passes by. “Or I could send you…” This is hopeless. He has to be the worst Alpha to have ever existed. He literally drove three hours to match and possibly find a mate, but can’t keep a straight face at the first implication the very cute Omega in front of him could potentially come home with him. 

Then she does something completely unexpected. Rey giggles. “It’s alright.” she giggles again, her hand covering her mouth.

Poe’s stomach lurches like the first time he took a fighter plane to Mach 2. He’s pretty sure never going to forget the sweet sound of Rey Kenobi’s giggle no matter how badly this eventually turns out. 

“So um...what do you do?” he somehow manages to ask. 

**

Rey composes herself before answering, “I work as a nurse at the clinic in town.” 

“Really? That’s awesome. How long have you been doing that?” 

“Two years...” she nods before adding pointedly, “I love it.” 

The fact of the matter is that most Omega’s do not work as nurses or in similar professional occupations. It was a constantly sore subject between her and the matchmaker. It’s not that Omega’s were unable to work, but rather that tradition saw most Omega’s quit their jobs once mated to take care of their nest and pups. As a result, Omega’s more commonly worked as waitresses or similar jobs they could easily abandon once mated. To further add to social stigma, many Alpha’s also did not like their Omega’s working, feeling that it was some sort of comment or implication they alone could not provide for their family. 

“That’s awesome” Poe repeats. 

She furrows her brow, unsure if he understood her meaning. “I’d want to keep working” she states firmly. “If this…If we...” her voice trails off as she waves her hands between them, unable to actually say the words out loud: _If they were to actually end up mated._

His facial expression changes to something she quite can’t read as he seemingly begins to understand her. “Oh. Um. Right. Yeah. I mean if you want to...But you wouldn’t have to,” he adds quickly. “I can…”

She crosses her arms across her chest and interrupts him. “I want to.” 

“Right, and that’s great,” he says, his voice hesitant and shaking a bit, “I’m just saying…”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m just saying…” 

“Yes?” she asks somewhat impatiently. 

Somewhere Rey’s inner Omega tells her to knock it off. She tells it to shut the fuck up for the third time. This is what the matchmaker would call her stubborn and opinionated side. 

Poe raises his hands up, palms out in front. “All I’m saying is that if we…” he similarly flails his arms in front of him also unable to say the words out loud. _If they were to mate._ “If you wanted to work, I think that’s great. I’m all for it. I just would want to make sure that’s what you want and not because…Not because I wouldn’t or couldn’t, you know...provide.” He blushes, embarrassed.

Rey unfolds her arms, her features softening at his honest admission. 

“Because I can,” he starts up quickly, beginning to ramble in a way she finds absolutely adorable. “The farm isn’t much, but we make due, and I still have pension benefits from the Air Force, and I know we could probably expand the business, and I...” 

“Poe” she interrupts again. “It’s okay.”

“Okay?”

She grins slightly and nods. “Okay”

“Okay,” he repeats, matching her grin with one of his own. 

“Glad we cleared that up,” she says sarcastically. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you to have pension benefits anyway?”

Rey’s inner Omega screams in agony. She’s never going to find a mate at this rate. 

**

Poe is honestly surprised this had not come up sooner. Their age disparity was one of the first things he was concerned about and one of the many reasons he had refused Maz’s previous offers. Matching was a young person’s endeavor for people looking to start a life together without baggage. And boy did he have baggage, enough to fill an entire plane. 

He smiles weakly, trying his best to appear calm. “I’m 32.”

When he sees her nod, he continues, “I enlisted in the Air Force when I turned 18. Spent the next thirteen years flying planes all around the world until I was discharged a little over a year and a half ago.” He leaves out the specifics of why he was discharged. It’s not because he wants to be dishonest with her, it’s more the fact he doesn’t like talking about it. And by that, he means he never likes talking about it. Poe calls it compartmentalizing. His therapist would call it deflecting and avoidance. 

“Did you…” she begins hesitantly and he can tell she’s unsure whether to continue on this topic. “Did you enjoy it? Your time in the Air Force?”

His eyes drift from her soft hazel to the ceiling as he recalls his first flight. The first time he got his wings. The time he made became the youngest captain in history. So many good memories. “Yeah,” he whispers, “I loved it.” Looking back to her he can see the doubt in her eyes. 

“Not the killing and death part,” he quickly corrects. “That part was awful. But the flying, the freedom, the escape...” He smiles. “I used to run drills at 0400 some days just to see the sunrise from 20,000 feet up.” 

“Sounds amazing.” 

“There was truly nothing like it.” 

Rey fills the silence that takes the room when he drifts off. “I um…” She fidgets with her hands in her lap again in a way he finds all too cute. “I’m 21. My birthday is in 3 months, December 18.” 

He nods. “Okay.” 

Not that he was going to ask, but Poe figured she was probably around 10 years younger than him. This has been going surprisingly not terribly and if he is being honest with himself, the small un-fucked up part of him is actually starting to think maybe, just maybe, he and Rey would be a good match. He swallows and takes a deep breath. “Would that bother you then?”

She tilts her head and looks at him curiously, unsure of his meaning.

“Would it bother you…” he repeats more softly. “If we…” Again, Poe unable to say the words out loud. _If they mated._ “...Our age?”

Her eyes flicker catching up to his question and she opens her mouth as if to say something but stops, looking very much in thought. One second. Two seconds. Poe doesn’t know how many seconds pass-by. It might as well be an eternity for all he knows. Then very slowly, she looks back up at him, her hazel piercing right through him.

“No,” she practically whispers. “It wouldn’t bother me.” Pausing for a moment to let the weight of her words sink in, she then asks, “Would it bother you?”

If nothing else comes from this matching, Poe is at least convinced Rey Kenobi is the first and only Omega to leave him completely dumbfounded and at a loss for words. Would their age difference bother him? Lord, he’s never really thought about it much given he figured it would most likely be a problem for any potential match. Now that he thinks about it, however, some people do look down on Alpha’s with notably younger Omega mates. If either is particularly well off or from a notable family, it can be seen as gold-digging. Then there are those who think it’s just creepy grooming for Alpha’s who have younger Omega mates. 

But in reality, 11 years isn’t that big an age difference, is it? It’s not creepy, right? They are both still young (enough) adults. He’s not sure if he’s trying to convince himself of something he already believes or of something he should believe. In any case, why should he have a problem with it if she doesn’t? All the reasons Poe finds Rey Kenobi the most honest, real, and attractive Omega he’s ever met has nothing to do with their age difference, so why should that even matter?

“No,” he answers, “It wouldn’t bother me either.”

She nods in agreement and a short smile returns to her face. At that moment, Rey’s smile and scent permeating the room like a cool desert breeze, the un-fucked up part Poe Dameron realized he was mistaken earlier. There is something as enchanting as a sunrise at 20,000 feet. He’s pretty sure he just found it. 

**

It feels like time comes to a stop as they sit in her living room talking about everything and nothing. He asks Rey about growing up in Nima and what she does for fun. He asks about her goals and where she’d like to travel someday. (Coruscant, she tells him. She’s never been to a city with so many people before.) He tells her about his dog Bea and shows her photos. Rey realizes Poe Dameron has A LOT of photos of his dog, which makes her laugh considerably. He also shows her photos of his farm and she thinks it just might be the prettiest patch of green in the whole country. 

Rey finds herself forgetting the worries and pressures she usually associates with matching and enjoying Poe’s company more and more. Besides being handsome, he’s also kind. She’s also come to realize he’s somewhat of a goofball in the most adorable way possible. He listens to her and not once has he flaunted their designations in her face. And okay, if she has to admit it, her inner Omega even finds his scent, pine trees, and the forest, more than a little pleasant. All this builds up to her next admission: she wants this.

For the first time, Rey wants the matching to work. She wants to want him. She wants them to be compatible. And most importantly, she wants him to want her too. The pain of that realization hits her like a sucker punch. It’s not because she can’t handle the truth, but rather the understanding of what the opposite would mean and how much it would it hurt. No matter what she has told the matchmaker, Ben, Rose, or anyone else, Rey Kenobi was never truly upset her last six matchings failed. But this time, this time if this doesn’t work out, if Poe doesn’t want her, she knows it’s going to hurt.

It has to work she tells herself. How could she feel like this about an Alpha, about him, and it not work? She comes crashing back out of her headspace when the clock on the mantel strikes 3:30 PM. It’s been two and a half hours...

“Poe” she says suddenly, jerking upright in the armchair. 

He pauses his story about the time Bea fell into the basket full of freshly picked melons and looks up at her curiously. 

It’s time. No more thinking. No more strategy. She stands up and musters all the conviction she can and looks him straight in the eyes. “I think we should...um...get to it.” 

He sits there for a moment before realizing her intent. “Right.” he says standing up and rubbing the back of his kneck nervously, a thick wave of his scent passing across the room toward her. “Right.”

She smiles apprehensively, trying to calm them both. “We can stay here if you like…or we can...we can go upstairs to my room.” Rey practically whispers the last part, trying to keep her composure as her face gets hotter and hotter. She knows some Alpha’s prefer to scent lying down and figures offering her bed instead of the living room floor would increase the likelihood of this working. And boy does she ever want this to work. 

Poe blushes, seemingly as nervous as she is judging by the color also rising to his own cheeks. “Um…” he stutters. “We can um...we can stay here.” 

Then very slowly he reaches out and extends his hand toward her, palms up like an offering. She finds it insanely intimate. She reaches forward and places her hand in his. Their eyes shift from their joined hands to one another. Brown eyes intertwined with hazel. Slowly, very slowly, he pulls her towards him, gently guiding her, clearly gauging whether she is okay with everything happening. (She absolutely is.)

He takes a step back with her and when he reaches the couch, he sits back down with their hands still joined, eyes unwavering. He continues to guide her towards him, and then down on top of him until she’s fully straddling him on the couch. About six inches is all the remains between them and he places her on his upper thighs just above his crotch. Rey is breathing heavily now, his scent becoming intoxicating at this distance. Her mind starts racing just thinking about what it will smell like (what it could taste like) once she fully scents him. She places her arms on his shoulders, bracketing the space between them. 

“Is this okay?” he asks breathlessly, still affixed to her gaze. 

She nods and lightly squeezes his shoulders. “Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This fic has gotten completely out of hand but I've been having such a great time writing it. As you can probably tell there will be one more chapter and I think you can all guess what it will be. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe must confront their demons before they can make a new path forward for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings (Please read!)**  
>  \- Poe experiences a dissociative event with Rey. No one is physically hurt, but it does upset her seeing him like that.  
> \- Poe talks about the traumatic event that caused him to leave the Air Force. T-rated detail.  
> \- Similar to previous chapters, Rey and Poe both mention they do not meet the expectations placed upon them and feelings of inadequacies

Every hair on Rey’s body is standing on edge as she takes in Poe’s scent. They slowly begin pawing at each other; his hands drifting up to hold her waist while she runs massage-like patterns across his shoulders and upper pectorals. Grabbing the lapels of his blazer, she tugs on it. “May I?” 

He looks at her, eyes wide, and nods.

Rey can’t help but smile in glee as she grips the lapels tighter and slowly begins to pull the blazer behind him to remove it. They lean forward simultaneously, less than an inch separating them, as she snakes her hands down his back to extract his arms from the garment. She isn’t shy about it either, her hands feeling him up as she works. His breathing is hot against her and perfectly in-sync with her own. That is to say, they are both near breathless.

Once the jacket is fully removed she holds it in front of him. “Do you want me to hang it up for you?”

“No!” he practically shouts, gripping her waist tighter and nudging her ever so slightly to stay exactly where she is. Rey giggles in delight. Thank god because she really had no intention of getting up off him in this position. 

“No, thank you,” he repeats more softly this time. “You can...you can just toss it there.”

She lays the jacket next to them on the couch and inches further down his thighs, closer to his crotch to cut the distance between them in half. They loop their arms more fully around one another, with her forearms reaching behind his head. Both his forearms wrap fully around her waist and across her back. Rey exhales enthusiastically. She begins pawing at the back of his neck and hair, closing her eyes. Neither says anything for several minutes, letting the silence wash over them. 

Rey finally does open her eyes though when she feels something wrong. Poe lurches beneath her and his arms drop from around her waist, going languid in the process. She looks up into his eyes and nearly breaks in two when all she sees are listless circles. “Poe?” No response. His breathing is short and erratic. 

“Poe?” she appeals. No response. 

What happened? Did she do something wrong? 

“Poe?” she pleads, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. 

Still nothing. It’s like he’s here, but not. 

Tears begin to stream down her face and she’s lost. Is he unwell? Maybe he’s having a stroke, heart attack, or something? Five seconds away from getting up and calling 911, she reaches forward and touches his face, cradling his cheek in her hand. Instinctively, seemingly out of nowhere, she practically shouts out at him: 

“Alpha!” 

Poe jerks forward suddenly, his breathing hot and heavy but color returning to his eyes. He looks around as if trying to get his bearings. “Thank god,” she cries, fully throwing herself around him, not caring in the slightest when her head rests on his shoulder dangerously close to his scent gland. “Are you okay?”

**

It takes Poe several seconds to form meaningful thoughts. Rey Kenobi. Her house. Matching. Sitting in his lap. Tears. And then it hits him: his worst nightmare just made manifest. It happened. Here. With her of all people. He wants to throw up. Or leave. Or leave and then throw up. “Are you okay?” she asks again. “What happened?”

He doesn’t answer. He can’t answer? He’s frozen in place, too ashamed at his own failure. 

She whispers this time. “Alpha...please, talk to me.”

He separates from her and looks down at her gorgeous hazel eyes fraught with worry, tears still glimmering on her cheeks. Poe lifts his hand and wipes one of her tears away. He can’t do this to her. He owes her the truth, no matter how painful it’s going to be. “I um...I need to tell you something.” Reaching forward, he sits up and straightens them both to the point she’s still straddling him, but closer to his knees. 

“I told you I was in the Air Force,” he starts slowly, “and I told you I am not anymore, but I never told you why.” He takes a deep breath and she nods encouragingly with a short smile. He can do this he tells himself.

“I was injured on a mission almost two years ago.” Admittance is the first step to recovery, or at least that’s what his therapist says. “My plane was shot and going down so I ejected as any pilot would. The maneuver was a bit more dangerous because we were doing close-air support, but the mechanics are basically the same.” She nods again, still listening patiently. God bless her. “Anyway, there I am calling mayday as I pull open my parachute...but nothing deploys. I pull it again, nothing. I pull my reserve chute. Nothing. Over and over again I try both chutes. Neither deploys.” 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I’ve flown hundreds of missions in some of the worst war zones around the world in the most unimaginable weather conditions, but there I was - falling out of the sky at terminal velocity, kicking and screaming like any first-day flight school cadet.”

Poe’s eyes fill with tears and he can’t hold them in. Worse still, he can see his own pain reflected on Rey’s face as she listens, unmoving. “I- I thought I was going to die that day.” 

She strokes the right side of his face and he closes his eyes, leaning into her touch for respite. _No._ He’s not done. He needs to get it all out. 

“By some miracle or another, one of my chutes did eventually open. Quite honestly, I don’t really remember it.” he continues. “But what I do remember is the pain, searing pain everywhere, and then nothingness. You see, the chute deployed too late and there wasn’t enough time for me to steady and level-out. I hit the ground hard. I was...let’s just say I was not in good shape. The doctors had to put me into several medically-induced comas because my body could not handle the pain and stress of surgery.” 

_Almost there, Dameron._

“It took several months, but eventually I mostly recovered. Due to the lingering physical effects of my injuries, I can no longer fly. And...the mental effects were originally much worse, which is why I was medically discharged from the Air Force.” Deep breath. 

“You see Rey…” Another deep breath. “I have post-traumatic stress disorder, PTSD. What you saw earlier was a stress-induced episode because I was nervous about...this...us.” 

When Poe finishes he realizes this is the first time he’s said those words out loud to someone other than his therapist or father. “I understand this is a big thing to add to a very impressively long list of reasons why I wouldn’t be a good mate for you, but I promise, it was never my intention to lie. I just...I just was ashamed.” 

They sit in silence for several moments, him studying her as she processes what he told her. Rey’s face is unreadable when she speaks for the first time. “What makes you say you wouldn’t be a good mate for me?”

“I, because I’m not a good Alpha - for you or anyone else. You deserve so much more than…”

“Don’t say that.” she snaps, furrowing her brow angrily. “I’m so sick of being told what is good and bad, right and wrong. Do you know I’ve been matched six times Poe? Six times!”

“I didn’t…”

“Yeah, of course, you didn’t.” she interrupts. “You know I’m the talk of the town here in Nima? The Omega who failed six matches. Do you know how much shit I get at work from my Alpha and even some Beta co-workers? Jeeze, this one guy Kylo, every time I see him I want to punch him in the face. The matchmaker said I was too stubborn and opinioned to find an Alpha who would want me. I’ve been told over and over how I wasn’t good enough, how I wasn’t the kind of Omega that Alpha’s want, how I wasn’t the perfect match. ” She takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her face. 

How is Rey Kenobi so strong? She's like an angel, sent from the heavens. 

“But you know what, I never listened to them. I kept going, no matter how much it hurt.” 

Her features relax but her voice stays steady and determined. “And then you show up today, Poe Dameron, and you are nothing like any of the other Alpha’s I’ve ever met or been matched with. You’re kind, caring, smart, and make me laugh as no one else does.” She squeezes his shoulders and pulls herself back closer to him. “So I don’t give two shits about what anyone says a good Alpha or Omega should be. What you should be. Or what I should be. I’m tired of trying to be the perfect match. I want to be the _right_ match…”

She looks right through him with conviction and adds, “...and I think that could be you.”

A rush of emotions flood Poe and it’s entirely overwhelming. Grief, happiness, anger, joy, pain, love, and at least fifty others. He tries to speak but no words come. They stare at each other in silence for what feels like an eternity. He unintentionally catches a fresh whiff of her scent on the air, and at that moment everything becomes perfectly clear. 

He wraps his left arm around her waist and drags her fully down on-top of him, holding her in place. Rey squeals in a happy, playful way. He brings his right arm up to her face, cupping her cheek before sliding to the back of her neck. Slowly, he guides her down toward him. Her eyes are wide and sparkle as they dart between his eyes and lips. He tilts his head to get a better angle. When the distance between them is nearly nothing, he closes his eyes and places a single soft kiss on her lips. 

It’s a total Beta move. 

Alphas and Omegas don’t kiss like that when matching. Scenting is a far more intimate and personal exchange which also accounts for the compatibility of their biology. No “good” Alpha would kiss an Omega in this situation when he could scent her. 

Poe Dameron really couldn’t give a _fuck_ about being a good Alpha right now. 

**

Rey saw it happening in slow motion. 

She even wanted it. 

Yet, she was still wholly unprepared for the feeling of Poe Dameron’s lips on hers. The kiss was short but soft and firm. The taste, the feeling simply indescribable with words, like trying to catch lightning. It warmed her straight from head to toe and took her breath away when he pulled back two inches and waited. His nose pressed against her own and his breath was still hot against her lips. A million emotions run through her in an instant and Rey does the only thing that makes any sense. 

Closing her eyes, she eliminates the distance between their lips once more and returns an equally soft, single kiss to Poe’s lips.

It’s like lightning all over again.

Rey rests her forehead against him, searching his brown eyes for what comes next. His eyes meet hers for a moment and then dart back down to her lips. As if choreographed in unison, their lips are once again pressed together, this time more fully, both of them working into it. She experiments with one angle, he tries another. She works his upper lip; he sucks on her lower. They begin to grind into each other as her tongue finds its way into Poe’s mouth. He returns the favor because he’s just so damn nice like that and slides his tongue into her mouth. It’s hot and wet and several other things she can’t think about at the moment.

They sit like that for who knows how long, her on top of him, grinding on each other fully clothed and sucking kisses like a couple of Beta teenagers. They are literally making out on her living room couch and Rey couldn’t give a damn because it’s all just so right. 

But some things are inescapable. The longer they makeout, the more her biology begins to take over. It’s simply not enough. The grinding, the kissing, and the tongues in mouths just won’t do. She wants more of him. No, she needs more of him. This is why they are here, after all, Alpha and Omega. As if reading her mind, Poe breaks them apart and looks at her affectionately. They stare into each other’s eyes in silence, seemingly understanding every thought going through one another. 

“You can scent me,” he states. Leaning back into the couch and turning his head to the side to expose more of his neck, he reaffirms, “If you want to scent me.” 

Rey nods enthusiastically.

This is happening. This is totally happening. And she doesn’t give a fuck that he, the Alpha, offered to her first, her inner Omega simply roaring to be uncaged on him. 

She leans back against him and fumbles with the second button of his shirt. 

He nods. “Go ahead” 

It takes four frustrating seconds too long, but Rey loosens the button to expose more of his chest and give her better access to his neckline. She begins to close the distance between her nose and his scent gland, going slowly, not wanting to miss a fleeting moment. 

“What if...what if we’re not...compatible,” she whispers in a last-second of doubt and worry. 

He growls, actually growls, before responding confidently, “We will be.” 

The way he says it, it doesn’t sound like a hope or a prayer. It’s a promise. 

And it’s all Rey needs. 

She erases the last bit of space between her face and the gland on his neck, pressing her nose and mouth directly up against it. She inhales deeply, taking him in fully. 

Rey thought she knew pleasure. She thought she knew desire. Everything Rey knew was entirely wrong. Poe’s scent, pine trees and the forest, permeates through her, boiling her blood. She moans loudly, pulling back slightly trying to catch her breath. But any vestiges of rational thought fly out the window. How she could ever think they wouldn’t be compatible is beyond her comprehension now. The only thing she wants, the only thing she needs is more Poe Dameron. A lot more.

Gripping the back of his neck, she presses herself down against his gland again. She’s an animal, scenting it, licking it, kissing it. She needs more. Soon the gland isn’t enough and she begins to work the rest of his neck. More kissing, more scenting. More everything Poe. She quite literally attacks every inch of his neck, then his chest. Somehow her hands managing to get to the front of his shirt and remove the remaining buttons. She marvels at his abs. More licking, kissing, and scenting, anywhere and anywhere she can get her hands on him. 

“So good little Omega,” he moans. 

She purrs in delight at the pet name she would normally eviscerate anyone else for even daring call her. Sucking more into the gland on his neck, she begins to work higher, up to his cheeks, lips, and eventually to his ears. When she runs her tongue behind his right ear, Poe laughs, causing her to purr once more. “Ticklish,” he chuckles. 

And then the only thing on Rey’s mind is hearing his laugh once more. She presses more kisses behind his ears. She runs her tongue across the outer Helix and sucks on his lobes, even tugging on them with her lips pressed between her teeth. He laughs and giggles over and over. “Okay. I get it. Okay. Please,” he begs playfully. 

Once she’s had enough, Rey finally let’s go of him and looks at his face with pure joy. He’s an absolute wreck: wet, red, and puffy all over with various marks up and down his neck, face, and chest. She moans in pleasure looking at him knowing she was the cause. “Alpha,” she pants as she leans back and bends her neck to the side. “Your turn.”

Her blood is still boiling and not getting any cooler as her stomach tightens from so much want. This isn’t just biological compatibly, this is so, so much more. Semi-coherent thoughts begin to form with the slow realization and then excitement of what’s happening and what’s going to happen next. It’s a collision course she can’t stop and not one she wants to either.

Rey smiles from ear to ear and can’t contain her glee when he nods and begins moving closer to the gland on her neck. 

Poe Dameron is going to scent her. He’s going to mate her. Then he’s going to fuck her, in heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> You thought you were going to get those sweet ABO smut sexy times didn't you? Didn't you! So did I, but then I just kept writing...and writing...and writing some more. So here we are. I promise the next chapter is EXACTLY what you think it will be. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: Fic has gone up to E rating!**
> 
> Warnings? Never heard of them. Plot? Never heard of that either. Smut? You bet.

Poe is an absolute mess. 

His shirt is unbuttoned and hanging open. Every inch of his skin from head to stomach is wet and marked. The most beautiful woman he’s ever met is sitting on top of him and he’s inching closer to her scent gland by the second. Has he died and gone to heaven? Is that what heaven looks like? Smells like?

The fact Rey had such a visceral reaction when scenting him means only one thing. He could see it in her eyes too, she knew. Part of him was nervous as hell. Another part was like a wild animal clawing to be released. It scared and thrilled him all at the same time. He wraps his arm tighter around her waist and cups his hand around the back of her neck. If they were forcibly pressed together any further they might as well be one person. He’s two inches from her gland; he can see it, hot, throbbing, and waiting for him. Poe exhales and the feeling of his breath on her skin causes Rey to moan. 

“Please,” she pants. 

“If at any point, you feel like I’m too much, please stop me.” 

“You won’t be, just please…” she begs, tightening around him. “Please Poe.” 

It’s all the encouragement he needs. 

His nose and mouth press hard against her gland and he takes a deep breath in. An explosion of pleasure surrounds him and he is fully engulfed in her scent: a cool desert breeze. He sucks on her gland, lapping her up with his tongue and she tastes like cool mint. She moans loudly when he begins to work the rest of her neck, his facial hair scratching against her soft skin. It’s perfect. She’s perfect. And it’s still not enough.

Letting go of her waist and neck, Poe grabs the bare skin of her thighs. He runs his hands straight up, hiking her dress clear over her butt, and grabs both ass cheeks, one each hand, pressing her into him harder. “Yes!” she whines to his touch as they grind into each other faster and more forcibly. She arches her back further while Poe slides his tongue straight up her neck from sternum to the base of her chin before huffing, taking a deep breath, and diving back into her mouth, lips fused together as one.

Still not enough.

Pulling his tongue from her mouth, he returns to her gland, sucking, kissing, and scenting. His hands move up from her ass to her stomach, and then to her breasts. He squeezes her breasts, the thin fabric of her dress the only thing separating them. 

“More!” Rey moans in pleasure

He brings his hands up to her shoulders and laces them through the straps of her dress. He tries to go slowly, he really does, but the carnal desire proves too overwhelming. In a single motion, he pulls her dress down to her stomach, exposing her entire chest. Extracting himself from her gland, Poe looks at her naked top in reverence and awe. “Fuck” he growls. “You’re so fucking gorgeous little Omega!”

Rey squeals in delight.

Not wasting any time, he quickly restores his hands to her breasts, massaging them and fondling her nipples between his fingers as his mouth returns to work her gland. She grinds down into his crotch with more frustration while moaning, purring, and hissing. Poe eventually leaves her gland and brings his face to her tits. “Need to taste you,” he whines and a second later, his mouth is against her right breast, licking and sucking. 

He works her breasts like that for several minutes. Right breast, then left, then right again. Once satisfied, he pulls her back down into him and returns to sucking kisses into her gland with one hand wrapped around her waist, holding her by the ass and the other threading through her soft brown hair. Several more minutes pass and as the ecstasy of the moment begins to fade, more coherent thoughts begin to give way.

He pulls them apart slightly and their eyes meet, both panting and slightly out of breath. Poe knows what he needs to do. He thinks he’s always known, maybe since the very first minute he met Rey Kenobi. “I want you,” he whispers. 

“I want you,” he repeats with more conviction. “I want you little Omega. I want you to be my mate.” He’s half-whining now and he knows it. The whole thing is entirely unbecoming of an Alpha. He still doesn’t give a fuck. He wants her. No, he… “I need you Rey Kenobi,” he pleads as tears begin to form. “Please little Omega. Please be my mate?”

Her hazel eyes sparkle but she doesn’t say anything, the silence painful enough to kill. Slowly, Rey brings her hand up and caresses his face. First his hair, then his cheek, and finally his lips where she slides her thumb ever so slightly into his mouth for a moment. “Will you be my Alpha?” she whispers. “Will you be my mate? Alpha?” 

“Yes,” he gasps as if it was the first breath of oxygen he’d just been granted. “Yes, I promise. I’ll be your mate. Your Alpha. Whatever you want. Whatever you need. Just please, say you’ll be mine? My mate. My little Omega?”

Rey pulls herself up slightly, tilts her head, and places a soft kiss on his lips. It takes every ounce of his self-control not to immediately deepen it. “Mate me Poe Dameron.” she hums. “I’m yours.” 

Poe feels like he’s just won the lottery. No, better. Much much better. Roaring in delight, he kisses her passionately. He backs off slowly and tightens his left arm around her waist. She bends her head back and to the side to give him full access to her gland. He pushes her hair back with his right hand and begins to lower himself down. He goes slowly, trying to savor every second. This is actually happening. Rey is going to be his. His mate. He pauses for a moment just above the gland, hesitating at the thought of what he’s about to do and how it might feel for her. 

“Do it!” Rey hisses, unable to contain herself. “Fuck, please Alpha.” She’s sobbing now. “I’ll be a good Omega I promise. Build you the softest, warmest nest. Give you as many pups as you want. I promise.” She’s practically yelling now. “JUST DO IT!”

The image of pups, pups with Rey Kenobi, is the last thing that races through Poe’s mind. 

“MINE!” he howls. 

Biting down, he sinks his teeth straight into her gland. 

**

Rey cries out.

She knew it was coming. Wanted it. Needed it. But still, the rush of so much pleasure and pain simultaneously is almost more than she can handle. “Alpha!” she cries out, squeezing him tighter. She’s holding onto him for dear life, half-naked from earlier as he leaves his mark on her, sealing their bond. 

When finished, he gently pulls himself off her gland. She’s still whimpering when he cups her cheek and she can see the warmth in his eyes. “Mine” he whispers affectionately. “My little Omega.” He places a soft tender kiss on her lips. “My mate.” 

Rey can feel him, truly feel him now that Poe bonded them. The realization that this is their new reality, their new normal, her and him, like this, now and forever, is overwhelming. She’s still whimpering tears of joy as he strokes her cheek. And in an instant, she knows what she wants and Rey doesn’t give a shit that it’s not normal. Pushing down on him hard, he falls back into the couch. She lifts herself onto her hindlegs such that she is slightly above him and grabs the hair on the back of his head, bending his neck to the side. 

She may be Poe’s...but he is also…

“Mine!” she hisses.

Moving quickly, Rey bites down on his gland this time, her teeth sinking into his flesh. 

“FUCK!” he cries out and grips her so tightly she just might explode. 

Her inner Omega cheers in pure joy as the soft skin of his gland throbs between her teeth. When she’s had enough, she releases him and settles back down. It’s his turn to whimper and she can’t help but grin at the fully debauched look on his face. Turnabout is only fair-play after all. “Mine” she whispers affectionately. “My Alpha.” She places a soft tender kiss on his lips. “My mate.”

They hold each other like that for several minutes, kissing tenderly and riding high in the afterglow of the moment. 

Eventually, however, the tender kissing intensifies and Rey moans as her stomach cramps painfully. It’s been building ever since she first scented him. Their scenting, foreplay, and mating providing brief respites, but her biology will not be denied. Her heat is coming soon. She huffs at Poe as her skin grows hotter. “Alpha, please,” she begs, squeezing her legs tighter around him. 

He looks at her and smiles tenderly. “I got you, tell me what you need.” 

“Ugh,” she moans as another cramp rolls through her stomach. Sweat starts to form on her brow and Rey has had enough. “OFF!” she shouts, rising to her knees and lifting her arms over her head, praying Poe knows what she needs. God bless him, he does. He reaches down and bunches up the bottom of her dress. In surprisingly expert efficiency, he lifts the dress clean off her, right over her head, and tosses it on the ground. Rey smiles slyly, arching her back and bending her arms behind her head as Poe takes in her near fully naked form (save her panties). 

The way he looks at her like he’s about to ravish her is intoxicating. “Fucking hell,” he gasps, “you’re so fucking gorgeous little Omega. My little Omega.” 

Rey preens at the compliment, grins from ear-to-ear, and rolls her hips, grinding down into his crotch while keeping her back arched and hands above her head running through her hair. She wants him. She needs him. Badly. But watching him watch her like this, pure desire in his eyes is thrilling enough to stave her for a few minutes. 

Poe must have gotten the hint because he lets her sit there without even bothering to touch her, allowing her to grind mostly naked on him as she preens and purrs. Then, as if in slow motion, he fully removes his unbuttoned shirt. Rey can’t help herself, she moans in pure delight. “Is this what you want little Omega?” he grins. 

She nods with a devilish grin of her own, sticking her right index finger in her mouth and sucking on it while her left-hand squeezes her right breast. Her Alpha is so good to her.

Slowly, Poe unfastens his buckle and begins to loosen his belt. Once more, Rey can’t contain herself, and she squeals. She watches him in carnal fascination as he lifts up his hips and gradually begins to slide his jeans down. She huffs aloud when he leaves his briefs in place. “All in due time,” he chuckles, threading himself fully out of the jeans and tossing them to the side. She purrs in satisfaction at his near fully naked form, his cock bulging out of his briefs.

“Come’here” he mutters, his voice deeper and full of desire. 

He reaches out and gently grabs her by the waist. Thank god he does, because the stave from earlier is fleeting and she desperately needs more relief. He turns her around such that she is facing outward with her back to him. Working their bond perfectly, he pulls her straight back on him, her ass directly on-top of his cock. She can feel it, large and hard against her. It causes her breath to hitch. Poe wraps his right arm around her waist and stomach while his left arm snakes up her chest and along her breasts until stopping at her neck, bending it ever so slightly to the side such that he rests his head right on top of her gland. 

She moans at how perfectly he’s wrapped around her. Like they were made for each other. He presses a soft kiss against her gland. “I got you.” Another kiss on her gland. “My little Omega.” He sucks a final kiss into her gland before asking, “Are you ready?”

She’s sweating, her blood is boiling and her heat is approaching. “Please Alpha,” Rey whines. “Please.” 

Very gently, Poe slides his right hand down her stomach while sucking soft kisses against her gland. He slides his hand down further, reaching under her panties. When his fingers reach her clit, she lets out a moan. “I got you,” he whispers, still holding her tight to him. He begins to massage her clit, using her moaning and hissing to dictate his patterns. 

Rey arches her spine and throws her head back. It’s pure pleasure, ecstasy. She moans, hisses, and makes several other unidentifiable sounds. But none of it matters. Not when her Alpha is doing this. She’s had plenty of pre-heat orgasms before, but this is something else entirely. The way his hands wrap around her, squeezing her breasts while simultaneously and perfectly rubbing her clit - it’s enough to make her squeal. And she does. 

“More” she moans with her eyes shut. “Please Alpha, more.”

“Alright,” he whispers. 

Gently, he slides his middle finger into her soaking wet pussy, causing her to flinch slightly and squeeze down on him. Poe, bless him, doesn’t move. He waits patiently, letting her acclimate to the feeling of his finger inside her. She huffs, panting while trying to catch to her breath as he peppers her neck with soft kisses. After a few seconds, her breathing levels out and he begins to slowly move his finger inside her. The intimacy of the act, him so perfectly in-tune with her, is mind-numbing in the best way possible.

Just when she needs it, he adds another finger inside her. Slow trusts turn faster as he continues to deepen and build up her orgasm. “Poe,” she moans. She’s close. She can feel it, which means hopefully he will…

“I got you,” he hisses, pulling back on her tighter and driving his fingers into her.

In and out. Over and over. Rey hisses and sobs while he continues to fuck her with his fingers. Her breath starts hitching and she can feel it beginning to ride over her. The last thought she has is the thrill that this is only their first time and that there will be many many more. 

She comes all over his fingers. She comes as she has never come before, squirting and wet everywhere. She’s wailing aloud while Poe continues to press kisses against her gland and whisper sweet nothings to her. Truthfully, Rey’s too lost in pleasure to comprehend anything he’s saying. When she finally comes to her senses, she’s relieved to discover Poe still tight around her, his fingers slowly massaging her clit.

“That’s it,” he says sweetly, sucking on her gland. “So good my little Omega. You did so good.” 

She whimpers at his praise.

“Would you like to taste yourself?” he asks.

Rey nods her head and licks her lips in anticipation. Admittedly, at the moment, Poe could probably ask her if she wanted to pilot the Millenium Falcon and she would say yes. 

He sticks his fingers gently back inside her and laps up her juices. When he brings his hand up, she opens her mouth instinctively. Using her tongue first, she licks his fingers and then takes them as far into her mouth as she can, sucking on them. “Mmmmm,” she sighs at the feeling of his fingers hot and wet in her mouth, covered with her own juices. 

“Good?” he chuckles. But Rey doesn’t respond, she’s too caught up in the sensuality of sucking on his fingers like this. Her mind drifts to other activities she could do with him. Other parts of him she could suck on...

“Let me taste you now my little Omega,” he laughs, pulling his fingers out of her mouth and tilting her head to face him. She knows she must look ridiculous, her own juices oozing out of her mouth, lips puffy and hair an absolute wreck. But the way Poe looks at her, always in complete awe, makes her feel so special, so loved. He wraps his hand around the back of her neck and presses her mouth to his. His tongue slides forward and he licks her juices, vaginal and oral mixed together, off her tongue and lips. 

“Fuck you taste so sweet. So sweet,” he repeats, kissing her softly. 

Rey closes her eyes and snuggles into the crook of his neck, sighing in contentment. This is perfect, simply perfect. Nevermind the fact they are still mostly naked on her living room couch. A minute, ten, or an hour passes by. Who the hell knows. She could stay like this forever, that is until her stomach rumbles once more.

“Need to rest before your heat?” asks Poe warmly. She’s so tired, drifting off even now, he must see it. She mumbles something to him and he laughs. “Alright, why don’t we get you to bed?” He slinks her arms up over her head and picks her up by the waist and ass, turning her around to face him.

“Mmmm” she sighs, naturally lowering her arms around his neck in a giant embrace while resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Upstairs?”

Another cramp in her stomach. “Mmmm”

“Alright, let’s go.” His left arm slides tight under her ass while his right arm braces her against him. She sighs at the feeling of her breasts against his chest. He stands up with her in his arms and instinctively she tightens her legs around his waist. She can feel his cock, still hard against her thigh. Her Alpha is strong, so strong, carrying her like this. She might have squealed in pleasure at his display of strength if she wasn’t so tired. 

Somehow Poe must have managed to get them both up the stairs and into the correct bedroom because the next thing Rey knows, she’s being placed reverently into her own bed. Thank god Maz suggested she meet Poe in her own home! He pulls down the covers and tucks her in. 

“Heating pad?” he asks. 

She mumbles something and he lets go of her to presumably go find it. 

“Alpha” she whines at the loss of his touch.

He laughs. “Be right back. Let me just get this for you.”

When he returns, he slides under the covers and cuddles up to her. She squirms and then sighs in relief when he places the heating pad on her stomach and strokes her hair. “Here you are,” he murmurs while placing soft kisses on her cheek. “Just rest.” Rey wraps her leg around his and cuddles as close to him as possible. He’s perfect, her Alpha, she sighs.

“I love you” she whispers.

His response is almost enough to jolt her fully awake. “I love you too Rey.”

“Promise me,” she mutters with a smile. “Promise me you’re going to fuck me in heat...with your cock." She sighs drifting off further. "Please...Poe.”

The last thing Rey hears before succumbing to sleep is his voice. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Alright, as I have demonstrated no modicum of self-control when it comes to this fic, I figure why start now? Seriously, this whole chapter was supposed to be like maybe half a chapter and now this happened. 3200 words of pure smut. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the next chapter is definitely the last one. 90% sure. Okay, maybe 75% sure. Clearly the writing gods do not want me to return to my old WIPs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe go the distance and handle the consequences afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much earning every bit of our E rating here. Mostly smut with a tiny bit of fluff at the end. Everything is extremely consensual. 
> 
> **Small warnings for those who might be inclined:**  
>  You can expect moderate levels of ABO smut: commands, dirty talk, restraining, shoving, spanking, and hard fucking. Again, everything is extremely consensual.

They lay cuddled up in Rey’s bed for nearly a half-hour while Poe watches her sleep. She looks so peaceful when resting, like an angel. He can hardly believe they are here, mated, together. He really owes Maz a very big mea culpa regarding this entire matching. He strokes Rey’s hair and places a soft kiss on her forehead. She purrs still asleep and instinctively cuddles trying to get closer to him. 

Rey’s heat is nearly here and if earlier was any indication, it’s going to be very intense. First heats shared by mates are often more heightened but given their strong bond, this will no doubt be quite extreme. Poe’s not one to judge. He was so hard while fingerfucking her, he thought he was going to ejaculate straight into his briefs while getting her off. That’s the one thing he can at least be happy with regard to their respective biologies: an Alpha will never leave his mate in heat wanting. Truthfully, though, that knowledge both thrills and terrifies him. 

The thought of what he might do, of potentially losing control to the animal that rages inside him when he looks at her...It’s terrifying to even think about the possibility of hurting her. He would sooner...before he hurt her. He takes in a deep breath of her scent, closes his eyes, and drifts off, his arm tight around her. 

Several minutes or hours later, Poe is awoken by a faint plea: “Alpha.”

He looks down and Rey is awake, her face completely red and fully debauched. She’s huffing and squirming, pulling the pillow partially over her face and exhaling into it. 

Her heat has arrived. 

“Please” she whines, squirming some more. 

She’s an absolute wreck and Poe sits up on the bed. He knows what he needs to do. “My little Omega. I got you.” Starting at her lips, he begins to suck hot wet kisses down her entire naked body. Lips, neck, gland, breasts, and stomach. When he arrives below her stomach, he lifts his head up. Reaching forward, he takes her panties into his hands and begins to slowly slide them down her legs. She huffs, face still red, when he lifts her legs up and bends them to extract the undergarment. 

“Fuck” he whispers breathlessly, pausing a moment to take in the sight of her fully naked form. “Look at you” He leans forward and places a hot wet kiss against her gland. Rey squirms and presses her legs together, clearly trying to get tension where she needs it most. “My little Omega, don’t worry, I’m going to fuck you.” He grins devilishly. “I promised.” Her hips actually buckle upward at his declaration and she continues to moan and huff into the pillow.

Poe knows he’s going much slower than she wants, he can tell because his own cock is already as hard as a rock and roaring to go - the joys of mated Alpha and Omega biology at work. Sitting upon his knees, he pulls his briefs down, the fabric popping over his fully erect penis. As he removes his own undergarment, he watches Rey staring at him in complete carnal lust.

Her mouth is open, tongue slightly extended and she has a grin on her face as her eyes take in his cock. When he finally tosses the briefs on the ground and begins to inch back down into the bed closer to her, she licks her lips. 

He snuggles closer to her, letting his cock brush up against her thigh. He begins to finger her clit and then works his fingers inside her. In less than five minutes he has her soaking wet. She whines at him still not giving her what she wants. His own cock is also screaming to be inside her. He’s going to fuck her. He promised. But first things first…

“My little Omega, are you a virgin?”

Poe’s not the jealous type. He knows Rey is his mate. Now and forever. He doesn’t particularly care about anything in the past, he has his own past after all. What they have is beyond real. But he still needs to know. He needs to know so he can make it perfect for her.

She looks up at him, lying on the bed and tears begin to form in her eyes. She tries to open her mouth but Poe can tell she can’t find the words. Slowly, she nods her head.

He kisses her gently on the lips. “Okay. That’s okay. I got you.” 

Taking a deep breath, Poe wraps his arms around her in a big bear hug and rolls them over on the bed. He lays on his back and helps pull Rey on-top of him. Her breathing intensifies being this close to him and she presses as much of her skin against him as she can while sucking on the gland on his neck. He grabs her by the ass and lines her up with his cock, rubbing the tip over her vaginal opening. The friction causes her to squeal and her hazel eyes meet his brown. Time seems to stop in that instant. Poe sucks a final kiss into her lips and slowly drives his cock inside her.

She wails. He howls. They make several other dozen indiscernible noises as his rock hard cock pushes inside her vagina for the first time. Even soaking wet, her pussy is extremely tight around him. They whine and pant breathlessly against each other until Poe finally manages to push all the way inside her. “FU-YE,” Rey screams when she finishes fully taking him in straight down to his scrotum.

They both lay there unmoving for some time while getting used to the feeling of him inside her and her equally tight around him. When he feels her breathing relax slightly he kisses her gland and asks, “You good little Omega? Ready?”

She grabs his chin, looks him in the eye, and presses her lips hard against his. “ Fuck me Alpha.”

Poe grabs her waist and ass and slowly lifts her up off his cock and then down again. Then again. And again. He tries to go slow and stay still to help ease her into it. That proves completely futile in a matter of seconds. 

Soon they are both completely out of control thrusting and humping each other like animals. He’s stilled as she bounces up and down his cock. He holds her place while thrusting into her. They wail, they moan, they even scream. They try him thrusting and her pushing up and down simultaneously. It’s simply not enough. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...PLEASE FUCK ME,” Rey cries. 

“So fucking tight,” Poe groans.

He sits up, pulling her up with him, and bounces her directly on top of his cock. She arches her back and he sucks on her gland while massaging her breasts and nipples. He’s growling like a wild animal while continuing to thrust into her. Poe has no clue how long they have been fucking like this, but his cock is still as hard as a rock, a knot nowhere close. Rey digs her fingernails into him and he howls out. Her eyes meet his for a second and she moans. “Fuck.”

The next thing Poe knows, Rey puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back down on the bed. “Rey?” he gasps as he tries to sit up again. But she pushes him back down. “Alpha please,” she whines, leaving a hand on his chest. He looks up at her and sees the fire in her eyes as she continues to bounce up and down his cock. 

“Okay,” he nods in understanding with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

He sits up once more, entirely for her benefit, and she shoves him back down even harder, putting all her weight behind it. This time, she runs her hands up to his forearms and wrists, pinning him down against the mattress. “STAY,” she commands. “MY ALPHA.” Her eyes are a blazing inferno as she holds him down and they continue to fuck violently. 

Poe doesn’t know a single Alpha who would let their Omega have them like this during their first heat. He isn’t like other Alphas, and Rey Kenobi is nothing like any other Omega. Shes…

“My little Omega” he wails.

They fuck. Over and over and over. It’s actually insane how long they last until Rey finally spills over, squirting and coming all over his cock. She collapses on top of him, gasping for air. When they both finally come to their senses, she slides off him, lifts her head, and looks at him. 

Hers is not a face of satisfaction. Oh no. She bites her lip and attacks his gland, pure desire uncaged. She may have just come, but her heat is nowhere near over.

His cock remains as hard as ever and he knows what she needs. 

“Please...fuck me” Rey whines into his neck as she squirms on top of him. 

Pow growls, his inner Alpha unable to be tamed. He has no intention of breaking his promise to his little Omega. 

**

Rey’s blood is still boiling. 

Poe’s cock was pleasure incarnate inside her; warm, hard, and hitting all the right places. She had high expectations for their first time, especially in heat, but nothing could have prepared her for that. It was completely overwhelming and she loved every second of it. She wants more. No, she needs more. She knows her Alpha isn’t going to deny her. 

“Turn over” he commands, grabbing her by the waist and helping her up. 

“Yes Alpha,” she purrs in delight at his instruction. Alpha is here. Alpha is in charge. Alpha is going to fuck her now. 

She rolls over on her back until she’s laying on top of him, her back pressed against his chest, and him still laying down on the mattress. For a split second, she doesn’t understand how it’s going to work until he pulls her further up, wrapping one arm over her breasts and using the other to line up her up onto his fully erect penis. She gasps as she realizes what’s happening, “Yes Alpha!” 

He thrusts up and inside her in one motion and she wails in pleasure. Tightening his grip around her waist and breasts, he drives his cock inside her. In and out. Again and Again. Just when it feels like she’s nearing her apex, he loosens his grip around her waist and threads his hands into hers, fully extending her arms out to each side. 

“FUCK!” she cries aloud as he holds onto her hands, keeping her arms extended while continuing to fuck her. “Fuck me Alpha.” She’s fully stretched out on-top him and it feels so good, like pure ecstasy. “Fuck.”

Rey feels like she’s reaching her limit when Poe once again extends and deepens her orgasm. Fuck her Alpha is so good to her. He wraps his arms back around her and sits them up with his cock still fully inside her. She’s shaking from the pleasure and her skin is soaked in a fine coat sweat. She sobs a bit as he adjusts himself inside her before continuing to slam her. 

“Your mine little Omega,” he groans. “My little Omega.”

“Yes.”

More fucking. His hands run up her body, from her waist to her breasts and finally to her arms. 

“Lift your arms above your head,” he tells her and she squeals as he helps guide her arms up. She bends her arms back behind her neck. He sucks kisses into her gland, his cock still driving into her. “Keep these arms up while I fuck you,” he whispers. His hands return to her breasts and he caresses her nipples between his fingers. 

She arches her back and wails as her climax approaches. “FUCK YES!” 

Rey feels like she’s going to explode from so much pleasure: his mouth sucking her gland, his hands fondling her tits, and his cock, his cock still big and hard ramming in and out of her pussy. 

She eventually does climax and tumbles forward, bringing her hands down in-front to brace herself against the mattress. She can only imagine what she must look like: red-faced, sweating, gasping for air, and soaking wet down below as she slowly pulls out from him.

Her heat is almost over. Almost. But she still needs more. She still needs…

“Alpha” Rey gasps, “Please. Give me your knot!”

He groans and she claws further up the mattress. Mustering what strength she can, she rises up on her hind legs. Balancing herself on all fours, she preens her fully exposed ass and pussy in front of him. 

If asked this morning, she would have laughed at the thought of being here, doing this right now. But presently, at the moment, this is the only thing worth doing. She needs him to take her like this. She needs his knot. “Please Alpha,” she begs. “Please give me your knot.” She looks behind her, grins at him, and wiggles her ass at him in a tease. 

Poe’s cock somehow jerks even more erect at her taunt and she giggles in amusement. His breathing is heavy and his arms are holding him up behind his back with his legs spread out on account of just finishing fucking her. When Rey stretches back around, she can see the lust burning in his eyes, the struggle he’s going through. 

“It’s okay,” she hisses. “Do it.”

“What if I…” he whispers.

She preens and shakes her ass some more, begging him to take her like this. 

“You won’t,” Rey huffs. 

She knows why he’s hesitating and it only makes her want him more. That he could muster this level of restraint now, after everything, is just proof of how incredibly amazing her Alpha is. Some see it solely as the Omega being taken by the Alpha, but Rey thinks it’s the opposite. She knows Poe would only take her like this because it’s what she wants. If she told him not to, he wouldn’t. So no matter what happens next, no matter how hard or rough it gets, Rey knows the truth:

She’s in control. Her. Rey Kenobi. The Omega. 

“Take me,” she proclaims. “Give me your knot.”

He howls and is on top of her in an instant. 

Poe grips her by the hips and drives his cock straight into her pussy, both still soaking wet from earlier. He fucks her from behind. Hard. 

When he slaps her ass playfully, Rey moans in pleasure and tells him to do it again. He does. When she tells him to spank her harder he does. When she tells him to spank her more, he gives her what she wants, spanking each ass cheek equally while leaving red marks on her. It’s not something she ever thought she would enjoy, but she does. A lot.

He slams into her over and over. He lifts her leg up trying to get a different angle. She wails and moans in pleasure, doing anything and everything she can to get more of him inside her. “FUCK PLEASE. GIVE ME YOUR KNOT.”

Her mind is racing, lost in lust. From what she can tell, he is no better. Poe’s huffing, groaning, growling, howling, and making another half dozen sounds as he continues to fuck her. When her legs give out and she collapses onto her stomach, she shouts at him not to stop. When she tells him she wants more, he pins her arms against the mattress and continues to fuck her. 

They must try a dozen more positions and Rey losses track of how long they fuck like this, him taking her from behind. Eventually, he does release his knot, fully ejaculating inside her. 

The last thought she has before everything goes white is how full she feels and how amazing her Alpha is.

***

Poe stirs awake.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is Rey Kenobi. His little Omega. His mate. 

Smiling, his mind drifts to last night...last night was something else. 

After they finished ‘sealing the deal’, he cleaned them up, carried Rey to the bathroom to pee, and fetched some pretzels and water from the kitchen for her to eat. They lay in bed cuddled around one another, caresses and kissing until they both fell asleep. His smile grows bigger, his inner Alpha roaring proudly at how well he took care of his little Omega.

“Someone’s happy,” Rey whispers, snuggling up against him with her eyes still closed. He chuckles and presses a soft kiss on her head. It’s clearly going to take Poe a bit of time getting used to being bound to her like this. 

“Good morning my little Omega. How did you sleep?”

She sighs in contentment.

“That well huh?” he grins. “How about I go fix us up some coffee and breakfast?”

“Mmmm” whines Rey, eyes still closed, “What time is it?”

“Late. We should probably get moving.”

“Mmmm”

Poe slowly begins to climb out of bed and pulls his briefs back on. Expectedly, Rey whines when he leaves her. “How about a compromise?” he whispers, bending down and kissing her softly on the lips. “I’ll get breakfast and bring it back, you stay here my little Omega.” 

“Mmmm” she mutters, rolling over and wrapping herself further into the covers. 

He takes her murmuring as a yes and heads downstairs. When he reaches the living room, he chuckles to himself at their clothes still flung on the floor and couch from yesterday afternoon. In the heat of the moment, they really didn’t spend a lot of time cleaning up after themselves. Heading into the kitchen, he begins to make coffee and see what’s available for breakfast. Five minutes later, he hears what sounds like a door opening and footsteps in the living room. 

“You finally decide to get out of bed?” he calls.

The footsteps approach the kitchen, but when Poe turns around expecting to find Rey, he’s instead brought face to face with an older man with white hair and a beard. 

“Shit!” he yelps aloud, still wearing nothing but his briefs. 

This must be Rey’s dad.

“Why hello there,” the elder man says with a short smile growing wider by the second on his face.

***

Rey rolls over in bed. Where is Poe? Where is her Alpha? Her mate?

It’s been too long, wasn’t he going to get coffee and food? “Ugh” she moans, rolling to the edge of the bed. Maybe he got lost on his way to the kitchen? Or...maybe he’s taking longer making her a big breakfast. The idea of her Alpha being an adept cook brings a smile to her face. She should have probably asked him about that before. In any case, she better go check on him. 

Retrieving a robe from her closet and wrapping it loosely around herself, she heads downstairs. As she reaches the first floor, she begins to hear voices coming from the kitchen. Two male voices. One is definitely Poe. The other is...  _ Oh no. Oh no. _ Looking at the clock in the living room, she finally notices the time.  _ Shit. _

Dashing into the kitchen she is greeted by the sight of Poe and Ben sitting at the table. They both pause, mid-conversation, and turn to look at her. Her face instantly goes beet red and she quickly ties the robe tighter around her body to cover up more skin. Thankfully, Poe is wearing jeans and his shirt from yesterday. She can only hope he put them on before Ben came home…

_ God this is so embarrassing.  _

“Good morning,” Poe says cooly. Damnit, why does her Alpha need to be some handsome sitting there smiling at her like that? She resists her more physical urges for a second. 

“Morning” she replies hesitantly. 

Okay, she can do this. This isn’t weird. This is totally normal. Alphas and Omegas match, they sometimes mate, and then these things happen.

“Hi d-dad,” she stutters. Ben is smiling at her and doesn’t say anything. Great, the silent treatment again. “Uh, well uh, you guys already met, but uh, this is, Poe, he’s um, Poe Dameron, he’s Alpha…” 

God help her this is ridiculous. She’s stammering and stuttering like a teenager who just got caught making out in their parent’s car. “He’s um…” 

She looks over at Poe who’s beaming at her with a devilish grin on his face. His smile warms her straight to her core and gives her the jolt of confidence she needs.

“Poe’s my mate dad,” Rey says proudly. “My Alpha.”

Ben is still smiling at her lovingly. “Yes, I can see that dear. I’m very happy for you.” Turning to Poe, he adds, “I was just getting to know your man a little better. I have to say, I think you did quite well for yourself.”

She blushes and Poe chuckles. Unable to contain herself any more, Rey practically skips over to Poe and sits down sideways in his lap, draping her arms over his shoulders. He wraps his arms around her waist.

“My Alpha,” she whispers, kissing him softly on the lips. 

“My little Omega,” he sighs, returning an equally gentle kiss. 

Neither seems to notice Ben Kenobi taking his leave as they begin to makeout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! <3
> 
> Well everyone, I think this is the final chapter for this ridiculous guilty pleasure matchmaker ABO fic. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I normally don't write this much smut, but when in Rome right? Anyway, I'm going to be shifting focus to prepare for Damerey week and concentrating on my previous WIPs so I may not have any new works published for a bit. I'll have to see how things go. Thanks again!


End file.
